


Kommunikation

by atoricrash



Series: short drabbles [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoricrash/pseuds/atoricrash





	Kommunikation

Das Licht fiel für wenig Sekunden aus, flackerte und ging dann wieder an. Alle schienen nach dem ersten Beschuss noch etwas verwirrt zu sein. Brauchten einige Sekunden um wieder zu sich zu kommen.  
Einige Leitungen waren ausgefallen, für Leutnant Uhura kein Problem, mit flinken Fingern überbrückte sie die Ausfälle und knüpfte die Verbindungen neu. 

Fast schon im Sekundentakt kamen die Meldungen durch ihr Headset über Schäden, Tote und Probleme. Noch war unklar was oder wer sie getroffen hatte. Alles, was sie tun konnte, war die Kommunikation im Schiff, zwischen den einzelnen Decks und Bereichen aufrechtzuerhalten.

Bis jemand die Brücke rief.


End file.
